


There's A Problem

by Phoenixablaze24



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Mild Blood, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixablaze24/pseuds/Phoenixablaze24
Summary: Okay. So. Kaiman has a problem.He really, really, r e a l l y wants to kiss Nikaido. But having a snout full of needle sharp teeth instead of actual lips makes this task a bit difficult to fathom.Nikaido doesn't agree.(AKA: the one where cute nuzzling in the kitchen turns into  smut)
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	There's A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm back apparently
> 
> Recently got inspired by a first kiss post on tumblr and then just... blacked out. Came to with this thing in front of me and thought 'welp, the internet needs more of these two anyway soooo...' 
> 
> And here we are
> 
> (Disclaimer: I have not finished the manga pls have mercy on the ooc-ness of this thing it's just a hot un-beta-ed mess I needed out of my system)

He loves her.

He came to terms with this fact a long time ago. Maybe not the 'in love' part that now attached itself to it, but the comfort, and the stability, and the home that came with loving his best friend Nikaido - He accepted that whole heartedly and without reservation.

He loves her, and she loves him. Things couldn't be better, really. 

But there's still one problem left for Kaiman right now.

And that problem is... they can't really 'kiss', per se.

He'd never hated his ugly mug more than when realising this one factor of their developing relationship. He wanted her. So. Fucking. Much. And having no lips made it very difficult to get that point across in a way that was... natural? Maybe 'comfortable' was a better word. 

What was he supposed to do? Just shove his snout in her face and hope she gets the hint? Maybe nuzzle her neck a bit like a stray cat? Actually that one didn't sound so bad, maybe he should do that the next time he catches her focusing really hard on something in the kitchen-

He's getting off track. Point is: no lips, no kissing. And it's driving him up the fucking wall not being able to kiss her how he wants to. He wants to wake her in the morning with soft forehead kisses, he wants to kiss her wrists, her fingertips, every one of her scars, gentle reminders that they're still here. They're still alive and together despite literally everything...

But, next to all this sappy stuff he never thought he'd ever want, he also wants to just... devour her. To leave her messy and breathless and utterly wrecked before he dives straight back in for more. Whatever she'd allow him. Whatever she'd give him. Anything and everything just-

He'd been frustrated over his face before, sure. That's nothing new. The not knowing. The mystery. But he'd never been so fucking pissed about the limitations of it, until fucking now.

Look, right. There she is, just riding past on her skateboard with fresh meat slung over her shoulders. She fumbles, shifting her haul so she can wave at him on her way past, and just in doing that she's the most perfect creature he's ever seen to exist. Her genuine smile alone is enough to cure even some of his worst days. The brightness of it slowly lighting him up inside...

That's it. Tonight. He's trying it tonight. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. They'll just eat and drink and laugh the whole thing off...

Hopefully. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Turns out the nuzzling was a knockout idea. 

He'd come up behind her while she was readying the gyozas for frying. Not even trying to be stealthy about it. There was no point, since she knew him so well. She'd call him on his shit sooner than she'd let a failed attempt slide.

She didn't seem all too bothered by his hovering, though, so he just stayed there for a bit, watching her work over her shoulder. In fact she even leaned back into him, just slightly, as if in reassurance. He took it as a subtle 'I dont mind, this feels good/safe' kinda thing. Because honestly that's how he felt when like this. 

Safety wasn't exactly something that was plentiful in their lives. It came with the territory. They'd survive almost anything, but doing it safely? Not happening.

But this, right here. This was safe. That moment with the sizzle of the oil and the heat of her back to him. He loved this. He loved her.

That's when he tried the nuzzling thing. It just sort of... happened. Those feelings started to bubble up and up and over. It was like they needed somewhere to go, and this seemed like the most natural way to communicate it.

She giggled at first - an honest to fuck giggle - and he couldn't stop himself from hugging her to him after hearing it. It was so fucking cute and unexpected.

"What's gotten into you, huh? You cold or somethin'?"

He just sort of grumbles in response. The type of sound that came from the chest more than the mouth, and she just huffed right back, relaxing even further into him and tilting her head to reciprocate. 

Then she kissed him, casually, while closing the lid on the food. It was just a peck on the cheek, but it set off sparks every-fucking-where and he groaned, another deep-chest rumble he was sure she could feel more than hear.

And this woman - this beautiful, strong, fantastic woman - she pauses, takes in that reaction, and then cups his face and does it again. She's slower this time, as if testing, experimenting, and he damn near stopped breathing. He grips her tighter, his lifeline tethering him, keeping him grounded as her lips press just where his bottom side row of teeth are hidden, again and again.

Then her tongue flickers out along the seam and he actually does stop breathing.

He wants to taste her. 

Her hands are over his. One held securely at her hip, and the other gliding just above the valley between her breasts. Her hands are so strong, so rough, and yet they're gentle as she holds his, weaving their fingers together and she sighs again. There's contentment in that sound, but there's also heat. Maybe even want? He's not too sure, and he doesn't want to assume-

"Kaiman..." she breathes in a voice like sex and honey, and his common sense all but dissipates.

With his very last brain cell intact he hums an acknowledgement, teeth grit with the effort, the self control it's taking to not just- just-

"Food's gonna burn," she says finally, and he's hard pressed to not just let it, but his last brain cell was a stubborn, resourceful little fucker and it eventually won out over the horny cesspool the rest of his brain had suddenly become.

"Then you'd better carry on cookin', hm?" He ground out, a tease in his tone as the hand he'd had on her hip shifted purposefully lower, slow enough that if -somehow- he'd misread the situation, she could easily stop him or direct him elsewhere. But she didn't, and he could fucking sing for joy at the way she moaned, guiding his hand inside her suit, where she wanted him, before reluctantly yet resolutely returning to her task. 

He wondered if she could keep that up. If she could even stay upright if he had her coming right here, on his fingers, on his tongue... 

He needed to find out.

She'd fully turned back to cooking now, trying to focus. And by all outside appearances she was doing well. But he could feel her heart hammering in her chest, could hear her pulse, even felt it with his tongue briefly, which made her gasp in a way that was fucking intoxicating. He almost bit down. Almost. 

He had to be careful. She may be no lightweight, but his teeth were fucking sharp. He didn't want to hurt her. Unless she asked... No, even if she asked.

The feel of her flushed skin beneath his fingers had him back in the moment. The way she pitched her hips forward when he reached her mound... all before rolling them back again as if in denial of that fact. 

Fuck, she was so wet for him. One shallow glide over her folds while pressing his palm to her clit made her practically melt in his arms with a shuddering breath. All the while he watched her work. Meticulous little jobs he made sure to time his exploring with. Didn't want her cutting off a finger by accident...

Then, with a curious swipe upwards, he began to circle that swollen little nub at the top. That was the spot that seemed to make her gasp and pant the hardest. And the longer he lavished attention to it, the more wound up and desperate she got. And fuck if that wasn't something to experience. 

It eventually got to the point where her head fell back against him, her spine arching further and further and her hips circling right along with his fingers. She was panting now, her chest rising and falling against him like the tide and fuck he wanted her to crash into him, to ride that wave of ecstasy with her, to see her finally come apart in his arms-

She'd given up the ghost with the cooking as soon as she could, everything safely doing it's own thing while she clung to Kaiman, head thrown back, thighs spread as much as she dared. Fuck, even the smell of her like this was enough to get him really fucking going. She could probably feel him by now, hot and heavy against her. The material of his pants straining and damp at the tip where she accidentally brushes against him. Once. Twice. 

He's not so sure it's an accident at that point.

He uses the arm holding her against him to pull her even closer then, and she firmly grinds back, moaning out his name so wantonly, so fucking earnestly he almost comes right then and there. But he somehow, just barely, staves off that wave and instead doubles his efforts on her. Tongue lathing over her pulse point as he speeds up, adding just that little bit more pressure and she keens. Fuck what would he give to be inside her. He tells her as much, murmuring sweet nothings and dark promises, that he'd do this all day, every day, that he'd eat her out right here until she begged for him to stop just so she could get her breath back. That he'd love nothing more than to just kiss her and kiss her and kiss her as she came on his cock-

She kisses him then, or tries to, and they somehow, somehow, make it work. She comes with her tongue in his mouth, hips stuttering and body snapping like a livewire before rolling with the sensation, becoming boneless as she slumps against him. It's sloppy, and unconventional, but fuck if it doesn't feel fucking perfect and he's so close so goddamn close if she so much as brushes against him again-

Which he thinks she goes to do, blindly reaching behind and stroking his hip before she turns fully, looking a little hazy and unsteady and absolutely fucking wrecked.

She wraps her arms around his neck and repeats the 'kiss', gliding her tongue over his so, so achingly slowly he could cry. The urgency is gone from her movements but that just meant she was more methodical with it now. More purposeful and languid as she practically tongue-fucks his mouth, biting and sucking and- 

But then her breath hitches, and not in a 'this is hot' way. It was more shocked than anything and as soon as he tastes blood he pulls back so fast he could have whiplash.

Fuck is she a sight. All flushed cheeks and hair askew. But then he notices the smear of red on her lip and practically recoils.

"Fuck, are you okay?? Did I do that?? I'm so sorry Nikaido I didn't mean to-" 

She lunges at him, and he can't help catching and lifting her with the motion, holding her ass and thighs in a deathgrip as she devours him. Hands scrabbling for purchase, hips slotting perfectly together, and when she grinds down in a solid roll of the hips, they both groan in unison.

"Not gonna last," he grits out, pressing her onto the counter for both balance and leverage as he ruts forward. 

"Good," was her breathy answer, a hand making it's way past his belt, releasing him into the air, stroking hard and fast as she squeezes her thighs together, tasting him with her tongue, and everything was too much it was-

She bites down and he damn near whites out for a second, coming hard and slow in her hand with a long, low growl. 

He collapses into her and she holds him close, clean hand stroking between the spines on his head and making him practically purr with contentment. The stillness is very sudden, but it's perfect as they catch their breath. 

Then, quick as a spooked cat, Nikaido's soft humming turns to a gasp. She starts, and then lunges over him to turn off whatever was smoking up the kitchen. The movement throws off whatever balance they had going on and he crashes into the cabinets on his way down, Nikaido following immediately after.

She's in his lap awkwardly caging him into the corner, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't do something to him once he realised-

But then she's laughing. Quiet at first, a stifled chuckle, but then its loud and uproarious, and he can't help but join in. The absurdity of it all finally hitting them.

"Next time," she says between breaths, "we're doing this in a bed." She takes a moment to hold his face gently in her hands, and holy shit is she beautiful when she looks at him like that, with that blinding smile full of happiness and contentment. Then she's nuzzling her nose to his, pressing their foreheads together softly. He could feel that warmth rising once again, bubbling up-

"And next time," her voice drops very suddenly, and his stomach swoops right along with it. "I want you inside me..." He grips her very suddenly at that thought, her ass fitting nicely in his hands as he pulls her closer. And then she practically floors him by adding a low, sultry "While I ride you."

That image alone has his cock twitching, stirring back to life, and Nikaido is absolutely aware of this if the knowing, heated look she gives him is any indication. 

He gets up, hefting her along with him, and she let's him carry her like that out the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. All the while she's trying her best to be distracting, peppering his throat with bites and kisses he mourns the loss of as soon as he realizes they won't leave a mark...

He lays her down slowly, gently, and her nails scratch up the top of his back where she can reach when she drags him down with her, switching positions so suddenly he's momentarily winded.

"My turn, Kaiman." She sits up on his waist, a hand on his chest pressing him back down when he tries to follow her. "You just stay there for me." 

And he can't deny her that.


End file.
